Ménage à Trois
by Dahlia Faith Black
Summary: And therein laid my predicament; I was in love with both of my best friends. Ron/Hermione/Harry
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I was inspired to write this after watching _Splendor_ (written and directed by Gregg Araki). I decided to make this a little pet project of mine. I probably won't finish it anytime soon considering how scatter-brained I am, but I'll attempt it. Anyway, this fic won't be exactly like the movie, but it is heavily based on it. (It's actually better if you haven't seen the movie so you'll be more surprised with the plot. Also, I recommend listening to the _Splendor_ soundtrack to help set the mood. It really is quite good.)

This takes place post-Hogwarts and post-War, though it completely disregards the Epilogue. Normally, I hate first-person POV, but it had to be done. The italics are a narration from Hermione's POV, while the rest will be in third-person.

This story is un-beta'd, so please notify me of any mistakes you find (no matter how big or how small) via review. I'll do my best to proofread, but I am only human and I'm sure to miss some things. Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** The _Harry Potter_ series belongs to our lovely queen, J.K. Rowling, and _Splendor _belongs to the brilliant Gregg Araki. Anything you may recognize obviously does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>Love is a mysterious and baffling thing.<em>

_See, I was raised in your average Muggle household. I had two loving, conservative parents who owned and worked at a dental office and we lived comfortably in a two story house on the nicer side of town._

_Things changed, however, two months before my twelfth birthday, when I got the letter that would forever change my life. I found out that despite my heritage, I was, as I had always known, special. I was a witch._

_I decided then and there that I was no longer content with just the Muggle world. I had to get out, explore this new magical world that I was being given the opportunity to become a part of. So, I went shopping for everything I would need at Hogwarts, packed my trunk and awaited the arrival of September 1st._

_Anyway, it all started on Halloween. I had been in the loo, throwing myself a pity party and crying my eyes when someone decided to let loose a mountain troll in the castle. And when said troll terrorized a helpless twelve year old girl in a secluded bathroom, who came to my rescue? Why, Harry and Ron, of course. Somehow, I didn't quite know at that moment just how big a part in my life they'd come to play._

_Eight years, six run-ins with a megalomaniac dark lord, and a second Wizarding War later, we'd finally started to lead a semblance of a normal life._

_After the war, Harry headed straight to Auror training to help the Ministry catch the remaining Death Eaters that had survived, while Ron decided to follow a career in professional Quidditch and soon became the reserve Keeper for the Tutshill Tornados. I, on the other hand, had no idea what I wanted. A part of me didn't even think I'd make it passed the war, but now that I had, well, I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. So, I decided to go back to Hogwarts to finish my N.E.W.T.s. Once I graduated, I took up managing a small bookstore about two blocks away from my flat while continuing my education to become a Healer._

_All was well in our lives. Or, at least, I'd thought so._

_See, Harry had always had that whole 'Prince Charming' thing going for him. He was sweet and kind and generous; he was selfless and heroic and all he wanted was for the people he cared about to be happy. Somehow, after knowing this brilliant man for nearly ten years, I'd unknowingly fallen in love with Harry Potter._

_But then there was Ron, who was insensitive and moody and immature; but was also funny and brave and loyal. All the bickering and fighting we'd done throughout the years left us with some unresolved sexual tension, to say the least. As time passed I came to realize, however, that it was no longer just lust I felt for him. I was actually in love with Ron Weasley._

_And therein laid my predicament; I was in love with both of my best friends._


	2. Chapter I

The music was loud and sweaty bodies were grinding all around her. How Ginny and the boys had managed to drag her here, she couldn't remember. Hermione noticed Harry flirting with a leggy blonde against the wall of the club while Ron sat at the bar nursing a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and staring blankly into the sea of people. Ginny was right in front of her, roughly pushing a path through the mass of bodies towards the bar as Hermione followed hot on her heels.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted over the music as she reached Ron, snapping her fingers in her brother's face. "You okay? You look a bit out of it."

Ron gave a start. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, no, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me. I'm good," he replied before taking a gulp of his drink.

Ginny gave him an odd look, "Yeah… Okay, then. We're just gonna go…over there…" She turned around slowly, grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her back out through the dance floor towards the stage area.

"There he is! Kirley Duke! Isn't he beautiful?" Ginny said with a sigh, once they had gotten close enough to the stage where the Weird Sisters were sitting, taking a break before their next set.

"Yeah, Gin. Brilliant." Hermione replied to her girl friend distractedly. She watched as the woman attached to Harry's arm attempted to sneak a hand up his shirt before he pulled it away. Hermione secretly smirked in triumph, keeping her eyes locked on them.

"—is a god. Hermione? Hermione! Are you even listening to me?" Ginny asked in exasperation before she glanced at what Hermione's eyes were fixated on. She sighed, "Why don't you just go ask him to dance? Or get a drink? Get him away from that slag."

"Because he's having…fun. He deserves it, Gin. I'm not ruining this night for him." Hermione said with finality in her voice. With a sigh, she changed the subject. "So, are you going to talk to him?"

"Who?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Duke what-ever-his-name-is. That guitarist," Hermione motioned to the stage.

"His name is _Kirley_ Duke. And why would _he _talk to me? What interest does he have with an eighteen year old witch?" Ginny pouted slightly. "Besides, I have to pee."

"No, _I_ have to pee. Just go talk to him! It can't go too horribly," Hermione encouraged.

Ginny looked over at where the lead guitarist sat with women all around him. He turned towards Ginny and made eye contact. "Nice hair, red," he said with a nod. Ginny blushed fiercely.

"Go talk to him," Hermione nudged her gently towards the man.

"Don't you dare leave me, Hermione!" Ginny whispered loudly, gripping Hermione's arm.

"I have to pee," Hermione shrugged before prying Ginny's hands off her arm and walking off towards the restrooms.

Ginny swallowed hard and took a deep breath before looking over at Kirley. He shot her a wink and she smiled shyly before making her way over towards him.

x

Hermione bumped into a hard body as she made her way into the restroom.

"Oh, sorry!" she quickly apologized, blushing as she looked up. She was met with an intense gaze and red hair. "Oh, Ron…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

_My mum raised me to be more of the polite, reserved type. That said, well; let's just say I was more outgoing than usual. I guess all those years of being a good girl had finally caught up to me. _

"Hermione…" his eyes glanced down to her lips as she licked them unconsciously. Before her brain could comprehend what was happening, his lips were on hers. She froze for a minute, before draping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away. "W-we can't," she said breathlessly.

"What? Why not?" Ron asked, pouting childishly.

"Because…" she looked away from his confused blue eyes, "Because, because you're drunk!"

"Drunk? No I'm not," he slurred, proving her point.

"Ron. Please don't do this," she pleaded, still not able to look into his eyes.

Ron grabbed her face between his hands and forced her to look at him. "Tell me you don't want this, 'mione," he said, using the nickname she hated.

"I…" Hermione couldn't say it. She couldn't tell him no.

Slowly, he leaned forward, giving her a chance to escape, but she remained still, staring at his lips. He stopped a hair-breath away from her. She leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing her lips firmly against his. His arms pulled her as close to him as possible as his tongue wormed its way into her mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance, caressing each other sensually. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's hips as he lifted her off the ground. He sat her on the sink and pulled away long enough to pull down her knickers and lift her skirt up to her waist. Hermione fumbled with the zip on his trousers for a bit as he ravished her neck with kisses. When she got them undone, she pulled out Ron's hardened member and gave him a few hard strokes, enjoying the way he twitched in her hand.

Carefully, he lifted her off the sink and lowered her onto the bathroom floor, climbing on top of her. Ron entered her slowly, relishing the feel of her wet heat surrounding him. Hermione sighed in content as Ron began thrusting into her at a constant speed. It had been so long since she'd had a good shag and she realized she wasn't going to last long. She could feel her muscles clenching as Ron's rhythm became erratic. She was so close…

_I mean, I had been looking for a change, but I was thinking more along the lines of maybe switching careers… not shagging one of my best friends on a public bathroom floor…_

x

"What the bloody hell happened to _you_ last night? You just disappeared with my brother somewhere—" Ginny ranted. Hermione groaned and lowered the volume on her answering machine before turning over in bed. She was greeted with a loud snoring she hadn't been aware of before and a mop of messy ginger hair; Weasley hair. "—didn't actually shag him, did you? That would be _so_ atypically spontaneous of you! I mean, you haven't had sex in, like, what, over a year? So, anyway, absolutely nothing went down with Kirley Duke. Turns out, he's just one of those teases—" Hermione zoned Ginny's voice out while trying to get untangled from her bed sheets. "Anyhow, call me later or floo on by if you still want to go to that kickboxing class later. Bye!" Hermione heard the click that signaled the end of Ginny's call and gave a relieved sigh.

Ron began to arouse from his deep sleep as he felt the bed moving. Hermione froze and stared at him for a second, before her brain began functioning properly. She quickly grabbed at the sheets, trying to shield her naked body from Ron's view. She glanced over at him and saw his blue eyes staring back at her.

"…Hi," Ron stated awkwardly.

"Hi…" Hermione said meekly before glancing away nervously and clearing her throat.

Ron slowly turned over onto his side and leaned up on his elbow. "So, uh… You have that 'what's this guy doing in my bed?' look."

Hermione blushed and looked down, "Was it that obvious?" At Ron's unwavering stare, she continued, "It's just…I've never…"

"Ever?" Ron looked startled.

"No, not _ever_. Just… it's been—"

"—a long time?" Ron finished.

Hermione sighed and looked at him. "Yeah," she deadpanned.

"Well, it must be like riding a broom, 'cause you were really…" Ron let his sentence hang and continued staring at her intensely, "good." He finished when he noticed her slightly upset demeanor.

He smirked at her and leaned closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. She looked deeply into his eyes before leaning forward and closing the small gap between them. He pulled back after a few seconds and stared at her, searching her face. The heated lust-filled stare was enough to undo her. Hermione lurched forward, crashing her lips roughly against Ron's, tangling her hands in his shaggy red hair. He rolled her over so he was on top and quickly entered her. She gasped loudly, breaking their kiss, as he trailed his lips down her throat to her collarbone. He let out a groan as she raked her nails down his shoulder blades and to his arms to grip his triceps. He had the well-toned arms of a Keeper; not too muscular. Ron continued at a steady rhythm, her hips meeting his at every thrust, his lips trailing across her neck.

In the background, she could faintly hear the phone ringing over their heavy breathing. Her hand attempted to find the phone; she had every intention of telling Ginny to bugger off, but Ron's hand gripped her wrist and pinned it to the pillow over her head, entwining their fingers to keep it there. He brought his head up and kissed her lips gently.

The answering machine picked up just as she was feeling that pressure in her lower belly. "Hermione," she heard Harry's voice say. "Hi. Um… so, last night—" She let out a surprised gasp as Ron glanced over at the answering machine. Hermione quickly disentangled her hand from Ron's and put the machine on mute.

"What was that about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, uh… nothing. We just, yeah, you know…" Hermione trailed off waving her hand around before grabbing Ron's face and kissing him roughly, rolling them over and effectively shutting him up.

x

_So… that was the story of how Ron and I began our relationship. I knew it was the start of something great. Or, at least, the end of my gym membership._

_But I still couldn't get Harry out of my head. And, you know, I figured if things between Ron and I didn't work out, that it wouldn't…hurt to have a backup plan. Right?_


End file.
